The intention of this study is to ascertain the objective relationship of HBD responsiveness (to incident pain) and endogenous pain reported by standard visual analog methods. This relationship is investigated in pain-free individuals and in chronic pain patients treated with intravenous or intrathecal morphine for relief of their pain.